Lady Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lady Alison Rowena DiLaurentis is a 22 year old noble woman who live with her mom in Paris. It's the year 1640. This day is June 07 and Alison is eating her lunch.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Lady Alison**

 **Lady Alison Rowena DiLaurentis is a 22 year old noble woman who live with her mom in Paris.**

It's the year 1640.

This day is June 07 and Alison is eating her lunch.

She wear a beautiful fancy red gown.

"Does your lunch taste good, Alison?" says Alison's mother Jessica as she enter the room.

"Yes, mom. It is very nice." says Alison with a tiny smile.

Alison doesn't really enjoy being a young noble woman. Sure, she love her fancy clothes, but she hate being forced to live her life at her family's mansion. She wanna ride on her horse across the green fields outside the city and have sex with horny soldiers and use a sword to fight against drunk losers.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Jessica as she leave the room.

"Fuck! As if I would enjoy being stuck her in this old mansion. I wanna have fun like all the other chicks my age. I wanna have sex and do swordfighting and things like that." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"I can't take this lame nobility-life anymore. Time to head out into the world. Sex, alcohol and everything else awaits me." says Alison as she switch from her gown to a travel-outfit made of black leather.

She grab the sword that once belonged to her father, put it into its scabbard and then strab the scabbard to her belt.

"World, here I come. Fear me like hell 'cause I'm Ali DiLaurentis." says Alison.

Alison sneak out through a back door.

She goes to the stable, get her white horse and then ride away.

45 minutes later.

"Alison, do you have a moment? I wanna talk about..." begins Jessica as she enter Alison's room, but stop talking when she sees that Alison is not there.

Jessica call for security guards.

Only 15 minutes later, every single security guard at the mansion is searching for Alison.

"Do everything you can to find my daughter. She might be lost somewhere alone and in pain, crying for me." says Jessica.

At the same time, Alison is already 5 miles away in a small nameless village south of Paris.

There's a bar in the village.

Alison enter the bar.

"I want a huge ale and a nice man with a stiff penis, thank ya." says Alison in a hard commanding tone.

"You can not walk in here and demand that, stranger." says the bartender.

"Give me what I ask for or I'll kill you." says Alison in anger.

"No." says the bartender.

Alison pull out her sword and with skill and grace she throw it and it stick right in the bartender's heart, killing him.

"Well now things are a lil' more nice around here." says Alison with a sassy smile.

"I can get you what you want." says the barmaid who is a blonde and the same age as Alison.

"Thanks. My name's Alison." says Alison.

"I'm Hanna." says the barmaid.

"Cute name." says Alison.

"Thanks. Here's your drink." says Hanna with a friendly smile as she hands Alison a large glass of nice dark ale.

"Awesome." says Alison as she take a large sip of the ale. "Mmm, taste good."

"You drink that while I go find you a man with a strong dick." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks, Han." says Alison.

25 minutes later, Hanna return with a man for Alison.

"Ali, this is Steven and he's got a very nice dick. I'm sure you'll enjoy a good roll in the hay with him. Few woman has not been happy after spending some quality time with this sexy stallion of a man, trust me." says Hanna.

"Hi, my name's Steven and you're Alison, right...? Let's go upstairs, beauty." says Steven.

"Yeah. I'm Alison." says Alison. "Please tell me a bit about yourself first and then I will sure go upstairs with you, ya sexy man."

"Okay. I'm a soldier in the king's army. I like ale, swords and sex." says Steven.

"Awww! Nice." says Alison. "I wanna go upstairs now."

"Alright, this way." says Steven.

"Just one thing here, don't cum in me." says Alison.

"I promise to pull out, baby." says Steven.

Alison follow Steven upstairs to a small bedroom.

Alison pull off her clothes and go down on all four on the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck ya." says Steven as he push his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison, all slutty.

"Holy shit, you're one sexy bitch." says Steven in a manly tone.

"Of course I am. I was born to have sex." whisper Alison in an erotic sensual tone. "My body was made for fuckin' and all. Oh yeah."

"It's clear that you're telling the truth." says Steven.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuck me! Bang me! Do me! Take me!" moans Alison in a sexy tone.

"Alison, you're amazing. Where the fuck have you been all my life?" says Steven.

"More or less in a world where you don't wanna be 'cause it's a world of lame crappy things that I hate." says Alison. "Though now I'm finally free from all of that. Free to enjoy sex with men such as you."

45 minutes later.

"I cum now!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Damn, nice!" moans Steven as he pull out his dick from Alison's pussy and cum over her ass.

"Awww! Nice big load of cum, sir. I like that." says Alison with a smile.

"Thanks, m'lady. You're a queen of sex." says Steven.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison put her clothes back on and then leave the room, goes back downstairs and out to her horse.

She jump up on it and ride away.

The next day she reach another village.

"Alright, lil' Ali, it's a new day and time for a new fuck." says Alison with a sassy sexy smile.

Alison goes to the local bar because she know that she might find a horny man there.

"Yo, barkeep...a big ale over here." says Alison to the bartender.

"Sure, that would be 12 golden coins, bitch." says the fat old bartender.

"Right. Here's 12, sir." says Alison as she gives the bartender 12 gold coins.

"Thanks, woman. Here is your ale." says the bartender as he place a big glass of ale in front of Alison.

"Thanks, fat ass." says Alison with confidence and then drinks all the ale in one single move. "Mmm, not bad."

"Anything else you want...?" says the bartender.

"Not from you, ya fat old piece of poop." says Alison. "I want a man who's still strong and handsome who can bang my cute pussy."

"Well then you're in the wrong fuckin' village my dear." says the bartender. "There are no men your age in this smelly little shithole. Almost all the people left this place years ago. My wife and I are some of the few people who's not moved somewhere else."

"Okay. Bye, loser. I'm leaving." says Alison as she goes out to her horse, jump up on it and ride away.

5 hours later.

"Okay. I need to wash myself a bit." says Alison when she get to a lake.

She take off her clothes and climb into the water.

"Me is awesome, so damn amazing. Best of them all. So cool, strong and cute." mumbles Alison as she clean her face, ass, boobs, legs, tummy and pussy.

12 minutes later, Alison is as clean as she can get so she put her clothes back on, jump onto her horse and continues her journey.

"Hmm, it's late. I need to find a cheap place to sleep tonight." says Alison.

Unfortunately there seems to be no village, town or city nearby.

"Damn!" says Alison. "Guess I'll be sleepin' under an open sky tonight."

Alison finds a fairly safe place and she jump off her horse and lean back against a tree and fall asleep.

The next day she wake up and her horse gently lick her face. This makes Alison smile like a kid. Her horse has been her only friend since she was 10 years old and her horse is a female who's named Pearl Girl and they have grown up together. At times it seems like they can read each others minds. Ali feel like her horse understands everything she says.

"Alright, my only buddy in the entire world, time to continue our journey as far away from our damn home as possible." says Alison as she gently rub her horse's neck.

Alison jump up on her horse and ride away.

4 hours later, she reach a nice adorable small town, just like hundreds of others across France.

"Awww! Cute." says Alison. Usually she doesn't act girli, but right now she can't help it. She just have to.

"Hello, welcome to our town." says an old woman when Alison ride past her.

"Hello." says Alison with a tiny smile.

After a few minutes, Alison finds the local inn.

"Are there any cheap rooms avaliable?" says Alison as she enter the inn.

"Hmm, let me check..." says the woman who owns the inn as she flip through a large book. "Oh yes, we have a room for you."

"Thanks. How much?" says Alison.

"30 golden coins." says the owner of the inn. "My name's Spencer Hastings."

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

Alison gives 30 gold coins to Spencer.

Spencer gives Alison the key to her room.

"Second floor, room 12." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison goes up to room 12.

"Okay. Time for a nap." says Alison as she take of her clothes.

Soon she is in just bra and G-string.

She throw herself onto the bed and fall asleep.

The next day she wake up early and polish her sword before she eat a light breakfast.

"Where are you from?" says Spencer.

"That's a secret." says Alison.

"Okay. I respect that." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Alison. "Do you have a husband...?"

"Me? No. Men aren't my thing. I live in celibacy for personal reasons." says Spencer.

"And I'm the total opposite. I fuck around a lot." says Alison.

"Disgusting." says Spencer.

"No, it's so much fun." says Alison.

"I doubt that." says Spencer.

"Are there any sexual men my age in this town?" says Alison.

"Yes, but I don't care about that. I prefer celibacy over sex." says Spencer.

"So you're a virgin?" says Alison.

"Not exactly. I had sex once a few years ago. I didn't enjoy it though. It hurt like crazy." says Spencer.

"Maybe you weren't horny enough." says Alison.

"I don't care." says Spencer.

"Okay. I should be on my way soon. Just need to pee first." says Alison.

20 minutes later, Alison leave the town.

"Hmm, I wonder how far away next town is..." says Alison to herself.

55 minutes later.

"Stop it righ there, bitch! You shall be raped." says a dirty man as he jump out in front of Alison's horse and pull out his sword.

"No way!" says Alison as she pull out her sword and use it to disarm the rapist.

Alison ride away.

"How could that perv think he'd be able to bang me? I only want good guys, not some evil disgusting rapist." mumbles Alison.

2 hours later.

Alison finds a small village.

"I hope I can find a nice man here." think Alison.

Unfortunately for her, the village seems empty.

"Dang! Seems to be no people here." says Alison.

She continue towards the next village or town.

"I need to find a sexy man...and some yummy food." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Damn! How far away's the next town or village? Fuck!" says Alison in anger.

25 minutes later.

"Hi there." says another woman who ride on a horse from the opposite direction.

"Hi, my name's Alison." says Alison.

"I'm Aria." says the other woman.

"Nice name. Almost makes me wish I was a lesbo so I could play with you a bit." says Alison.

"Ewww! You're kinda filthy for being a woman." says Aria.

"Yeah, I have a dirty mind. I love sex." says Alison.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Speakin' of sex, do you know where I can find a nice friendly man with a big schlong nearby?" says Alison.

"No. I don't care about such things. In my life I've only been with one man and he's my soul mate. Right now he's in Spain, but upon his return I will once more be his girl." says Aria.

"Okay. Bye." says Alison as she ride away.

At the same time, Jessica and seven of her guards are out, searching for Alison.

Jessica and her guards ride their horses, but they don't know that they are going in the wrong direction. They are on the way east towards Strasbourg while Alison actually went south.

"We must find my daughter. She's still a little girl. Maybe she's crying for her mommy now." says Jessica who has no idea what Alison's true personality is like.

25 minutes later, Alison finds a small roadside store.

"Can I have a bottle of wine and a bag of cookies, please?" says Alison as she enter the store.

"Sure. That would be 12 gold coins." says the woman who work in the store.

"Here ya go." says Alison as she hands the woman 12 coins of gold. "I'm Alison, by the way."

"I'm Paige. Nice meeting ya." says Paige.

"Cool name. Where can I find a nice horny man my age?" says Alison.

"You're askin' the wrong woman. I'm a lesbo." says Paige.

"I understand. Have a cute day." says Alison as she walk out to her horse.

Alison jump up on her horse and ride away.

50 minutes later, Alison finds a nice calm little glade in a forest.

She decides to camp there for the rest of the day.

"Okay. Time for wine." says Alison as she open the wine bottle and takes a small sip.

Alison lays down in the soft grass and sing softly to herself.

 _ **The day I was born, was a wonderful day. I shall walk the only possible way. Open up and show me your heart. I will always do my part. When you are here, I feel very good. You're the one who keep me safe.**_

 _ **Someday I will belong to you, that is really true.**_

 _ **Hold me tight, all through the night and tell me how you feel. The love for you is always real. I will be there for you.**_

 _ **Don't ever leave me again.**_

 _ **Stay with me forever.**_

 _ **Just be the one for me and make me a woman.**_

Alison eat a few cookies.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Alison with a childish smile.

Alison is happy.

"I hope next place I get to is a bigger city instead of the tine villages and such I've seen this far so I can find more men to fuck and a store where I can buy a new erotic dress." says Alison.

Alison eat another cookie.

"Yummy." says Alison.

Alison soon fall asleep.

When she wake up 8 hours later, she notice that her horse is gone.

Fortunately whoever stole her horse didn't take her sword and bag.

Alison drink some wine before she grab her stuff and walk away to search for her horse.

"No one mess with Ali D and get away unpunished. Fuck!" says Alison.

2 hours later she reach a small village.

"Hey! That's my horse." says Alison when she sees a woman, riding her horse.

"Really? Some guy sold it to me." says the other woman.

Alison can see that the other woman is telling the truth.

"Then he's the one who stole it from me." says Alison. "Oh yeah, my name's Alison by the way."

"I'm Mona." says the other woman.

"Okay. Mona, show me where the man who sold my horse to you is." says Alison.

Mona show Alison to the local bar.

"That's the guy who sold me the horse." says Mona as she points towards a man who sit alone in the corner. He's wearing black clothes and seem to be about 4 years older than Alison.

Alison walk over to him and says "So you think you can steal a woman's horse and get away with it huh? Fuck you!"

"Alison, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. Did your damn mom finally let you out?" says the man with a teasing smile as he take off his hat and reveal who he is.

He is Noel Khan, a man who Alison know all too well. Noel is from a noble family just like Alison, but unlike her he is free to do what he want.

Alison is forced by her mom into an arranged marriage with Noel, but she doesn't like him at all. Noel doesn't love Aliosn either, but he still wanna marry her so he can abuse her sexually and look powerful by having a very beautiful wife.

"Mom's not changed. I've left the mansion. I've run away from home." says Alison. "C'mon, you knew who I was when you stole my horse."

"You'll never get it back." says Noel.

"Yes, she will." says Mona as she walk up to Alison and Noel. "Alison, I give you your horse back."

"Thanks, Mona." says Alison and then turn to Noel. "Noel, you put stain on my honor and because of that I challenge you to a duel."

"I do not accept, babe. You'll be mine soon." says Noel.

"No! My stupid mom has no power over me anymore. The rules of the damn fuckin' arranged marriage no longer apply." says Alison, all sassy.

"You're wrong. As long as we're both alive, the rules still apply." says Noel.

"Then I'll kill you, which means the rules won't apply anymore." says Alison.

Alison pull out her sword and stab Noel in the heart, killing him.

"Sleep well, ya poop-face!" says Alison with a sexy smile.

Alison and Mona walk back outside.

"Here you go. This belong to you." says Mona as she give Alison her horse back.

"Thanks." says Alison. "Here's 200 gold coins so you can by your own horse instead."

"Thanks. Bye!" says Mona.

Mona walk away.

"Okay. Wait a sec...before I leave I should buy some food." says Alison.

She walk back into the bar and and buy some burgers and a big fish and a can of milk.

Alison walk back out, put the thinsg in her bag and ride away.

2 hours later, Alison meet a man on a black horse.

"Are you my enemy?" says Alison.

"No, not at all. My name's Caleb." says the man.

"I'm Alison." says Alison.

"Nice name. I'm on my way to a small village where my girlfriend Hanna work in a bar." says Caleb.

"Okay. Nice. If she's the Hanna I think, I've probably met her." says Alison.

"Oh, really? Well, I have to keep goin' now. Bye." says Caleb as he ride away.

Alison ride away in the opposite direction.

5 hours later, she get to a small village.

"Hmm, this seems like a cute nice village. I think I'm gonna stay here for a few days." says Alison.

Alison get herself a room at the local inn and then she take a walk around the village.

"Hi there, Ali. I challenge ya to a duel." says a woman as she suddenly walk out in front of Alison.

The woman is Bella Khan, Noel Khan's sister.

"You killed my brother so I shall kill you." says Bella. "Too bad that I have to do that 'cause I really used to think you're cool."

"Bella, I accept. Ya can't win." says Alison as she pull out her sword.

"Okay. Let's fight, baby!" says Bella as she pull out her sword.

Alison swing her sword and cut towards Bella's left shoulder.

Bella doesn't manage to block the attack so Alison's sword do some damage to Bella's left shoulder.

"Ha, you're so gonna lose this fight, ya slut." says Alison with a sassy sexy smile.

"You're gonna kill me? No way in hell, Alison. Eat shit." says Bella as she swing her sword, trying to hit Alison's right arm.

"Fuck you, bitch!" says Alison as she block the attack easy.

"No!" says Bella.

"Shut up!" says Alison.

Alison swing her sword and knock the sword from Bella's hand.

"Have mercy on me, Ali..." whines Bella.

"Never." says Alison as she stab Bella in the heart, killing her.

25 minutes later, Alison has sex with a random man to celebrate her victory against Bella Khan.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuck me hard." moans Alison.

"Ahhh, so damn nice!" says the random man.

"Of course. I'm awesome. Just remember to pull out before ya cum. I don't want to become pregnant." says Alison.

"Yeah, baby!" says the random man.

12 minutes later, the random man pull out his dick from Alison's pussy and cum over her ass.

"Nice! Thanks for pulling out. If you'd made me preggo I would have cut off your head and dick." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison eat breakfast when suddenly her mom enter the inn.

"Alison, there you are. You okay? Does my lil' girl need her mommy?" says Jessica.

"Mom! What the fuck? You don't know your own daughter. I'm no silly lil' kid who needs a hug from an old piece of poop like you. I'm a sexy badass young lady who can care for myself. Open your old eyes and see it." says Alison with confidence.

"Alison, stop talking like that." says Jessica in anger.

"No." says Alison in a hard tone.

"Okay. Bring out your sword and fight me. Show me how strong you are." says Jessica.

Jessica pull out her sword.

"Alright, mom. I accept your fuckin' challenge." says Alison as she pull out her sword too.

Alison swing her sword, but Jessica manage to block the attack.

"You gotta do way better, my lil' weak girl." says Jessica with a sassy smile.

"Nobody calls me weak. Not even my poop-face of a mom." says Alison as she thrust towards Jessica's left boob.

"Damn!" screams Jessica in pain as Alison's sword pierce right into Jessica's left boob.

Jessica swing her sword, but Alison easy blocks the attack.

"Looks like you're weak, mom." says Alison with a sassy smile.

"Fuck you!" scream Jessica as she run out from the inn.

"Oh yeah!" says a happy Alison. "I won."

Alison continues eating her breakfast.

"Mmm, finally am I truly free from my evil mom. She now understand that I'm not the weak kid she used to think I was." says Alison.

The next day when Alison eat lunch, a man walk up to her.

"You must be Alison, right...? I was told that you love sex. Do you wanna go upstairs with me?" says the man.

"I'm Alison. Maybe I want to. Who are you?" says Alison.

"My name's Martin Rosier." says the man.

"Oh, nice name. I do wanna go upstairs, let me just finish my lunch first." says Alison.

"Sure, m'lady." says Martin.

"Thanks. I'm glad to meet a gentleman who know how to treat a lady." says Alison, suddenly finding some use for her nobility-education.

"You're welcome, beauty. I'm glad to meet a lady who know what she wants." says Martin with a smile.

"I'm such a lady for sure." says Alison.

12 minutes later, Alison is done eating.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs." says Alison.

Alison follow Martin up to his room.

"Mmmm, do I look erotic?" says Alison as she slide out of her clothes.

"Yeah, very erotic, babe." says Martin.

"Thanks. Let me check out your tool." says an Alison who now only wear bra and panties, in a sexy tone as she goes down on her knees in front of Martin and pull down his pants and boxers.

Martin's cock pop out in front of Alison's face.

"Oh my gosh! Such a big beautiful cock. How long?" says Alison with a cute smile.

"12 inches, baby." says Martin.

"Awwww! So wonderful." says a happy Alison.

"Give me a blowjob." says Martin.

"I'd love to." says Alison as she gently wrap her sexy red lips around Martin's thick stiff cock and starts to slowly suck it.

"Ahhh, yes! Fuck, that feels good." moans Martin.

Alison smile when she hear that.

"Faster...do it faster, baby." whisper Martin.

Alison does what Martin tell her to.

"Holy shit, baby. I'm gonna cum soon..." says Martin.

"Mmm, cum for me." mumbles Alison, still sucking Martin's cock.

"Ahhhh, yeah! Damn sexy!" moans Martin as he cum in Alison's mouth.

"So freakin' yummy." says a very happy Alison as she swallow all of Martin's cum.

"I'm glad you love it, baby." says Martin.

"I really do." says Alison. "Your cum taste very nice."

"That's good to hear." says Martin.

"Awwww! You really think I'm kinda the most sexy awesome girl ever, don't ya huh?" says Alison with a soft erotic tone.

"Yes, Alison. I've never met such a sexy erotic chick in my whole life. You're so damn awesome." says Martin. "Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife, babe."

 **The End.**


End file.
